Dragonball NEXT: The New Story
by Mystic Gohan CP
Summary: In an alternate timeline some saiya-jin live on eatrh and Gokuh has a new student among them...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball, Dragonballz, Or Dragonball GT. They are Copyright: Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation, Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd.

  


Dragonball:NEXT The New Story

* * *

Prologue

  


Over the years, the Z-Senshi fought many viscious battles, against unbelievable opponents, to protect Chikyuu-sei and the universe. Times were peaceful, until Majin Buu. Vegeta sacrificed his life in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. He almost succeeded. Trunks and Goten woke up from being knocked out by Vegeta just moments earlier. They were mad that he wouldn't let them fight, and went to the now remaining bits of Majin Buu. Wanting to prove how strong they were, they blasted the remaining bits of Majin Buu to nothingness. Piccolo, who was also there, quickly took care of Babidi. It was all over. 

  


The Z-Senshi regroup at Dende's Lookout, and use the dragonballs to wish everyone back. Gokuh, Vegita, and everyone else that was killed by Majin Buu was resurrected. A few weeks later, Vegita wishes back a small part of the Saiya-Jin race to live on earth. He quickly makes it clear that Saiya-Jin are going to help protect the universe now. He had all resurrected Saiya-Jin attend a demonstration of the Z-Senshi powers. He explained that they only achieved them through good, and not evil. A few years have passed since then, the Saiya-Jin race now resides on earth, although there is still some discrimination against Saiya-Jin. The Z-Senshi still keep a regular training regiment, but none have yet to take any new students. The secrets of their training are a closely guarded secret and there are none on chikyuu as strong as they.

  


Many years later, Gokuh finds his next student...


	2. Chapter 1 Leaving For the Tournament

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Or Dragonball GT. They are Copyright: Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation, Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd.

  


Dragonball NEXT: The New Story

* * *

Chapter 1 Leaving For The Tournament

  
"Marcus, wake up!!" Marcus, breakfast!!" Marcus rolled over in his bed, looked at the clock, and realized that he was running late. "Shimatta," he said quietly to himself. He wanted to get to the tournament as early as possible. "Kaasan, I'll be there in a minute!!" He ran to the closet to put his fighting clothes on. As he got dressed he thought about everything that had been happening lately with his life. Moving back with his Okassan, going back to college in just a few short months, trying to juggle his new homelife with his freedom. Hell, he was surprised that he was going to this tournament at all. Even though his kaasan was half saiya-jin, she didn't like him fighting. He always kept training though, even though she was against it. He guessed that she had just learned to live with it. He was interrupted by his toutochan, Brandon, yelling from the kitchen, "Marcus, I'm going to eat all of the bacon if you don't get down here!!" Not wasting any more time in his room, he grabbed his vest and rushed downstairs to eat

Even though she was half saiya-jin herself Sharon was still amazed at how much her sons could eat, and how fast they could do it. She stopped trying to slow them down years ago. Sharon looked her oldest son over as he ate. So smart, yet he lived for fighting, just like his Otousan, the saiya-jin named Cucuberro. He even looked like him, yet so much like her, she could understand why he was always fighting. Being a partial saiya-jin isn't easy, especially when you are one with darker skin. He was downright skinny in frame, but was built decently. His hair was in shoulder length dreadlocks, his own personal effort to appear more Saiya-jin. He was never mean, but completly stoic andlogical, and was always looking to help others out. She couldn't remember the last time he got mad. He was always smiling, always optimistic, yet still completely stoic at times. Her thought were interrupted by her oldest son, "Kaasan, I have a favor to ask you." She looked up from her plate, questioningl, he continued, "Can you please use my Saiya-jin name today at the tournament? I am three quarters Saiya-jin, and I know you don't like that name, but... well please?" She looked him over and jsut smiled. "Sure, Spinachu." He forgot all about his food and embraced his mom half over the table.

Breakfast was soon over and the three prepared to leave. Marcus waited by the front door, while his kaasan was fiddlig with something upstairs. "That onna, always takes forever to leave." She soon came back downstairs with a small box. Brandon looked excited, he knew something that Marcus didn't. He studied the box through the blue lens of his scouter. She handed it to him. "Open it, it's a surprise." Marcus took the box but didn't open it right away. He just looked at it. "Kaasan, I... can't accept this. You've already taken me back in, let me stay here for free, and are helping me go back to college, honestly you've given me enough." She looked at her son with such pride. "Just open it boy, trust me you'll want to keep it." Reluctantly he opened the box. "Sugoi! I can't believe it, you got me a Scouter Elite!!" If there was one thing that Marcus liked as much as fighting, it was technology. "Wow it's got the expanded memory, three hours of recording time, 10,000 kilometer range, and guaranteed never to explode, and it's my favorite color green!! How the heck did you afford it?" She just smiled. Don't worry about that just know that it's yours now." He hugged his kaasan again, thanking her a thousand times, he then turned to Brandon. "Here." He handed his old scouter with the blue lens to him, "I know you always wanted this, so here you go, stay out of trouble you chibi-devil." " Hai Niichan, I will." With that they went outside and flew off to the tournament. Little did Marcus know that his destiny would change so much that day.  



	3. Chapter 2 The Tournament Begins

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball, Dragonballz, Or Dragonball GT. They are Copyright: Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation, Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd.

  


Dragonball:NEXT The New Story

* * *

Chapter 2 The Tournament Begins

The three touched down at the entrance to the tournament. This year, it was being held at the newly constructed stadium in Washington D.C. They found their way to the main entrance. Marcus flashed the identification card that he had been sent in the mail. The workers at the gates recognized it, and allowed him through. He was instructed as to how to get to the fighters area. His kaasan and toutochan used their previosly purchased tickets to gain entrance. Marcus talked to them briefly. "Well kaasan I guess this is it. wish me luck, even though I won't need it." Brandon took this time to chime in, "You're the greatest niichan, kick all their sorry asses." Marcus smiled, surprised that his kaasan hadn't said anything about the language, "I will, and afterwards we'll go get pizza." He hugged his kaasan again, and ran off to go to the fighters waiting room.

After walking for a bit, Marcus came to the room. There was a man behingd the counter there eyeing him as he checked over his registration on a laptop computer. He looked big enough to occupy two chairs. "So, you are Spinachu, you're fighting in the elite class. Are you sure about this?" Marcus looked puzzled at this statement, but didn't let it faze him. Dark skinned saiya-jin or not, this was a severe blow to his pride. "You think I can't hack it? The look on your face speaks volumes. Well look here fat boy, I came to fight with the best, ok. If you have a fucking problem with it, you can test my strength personally. If you are too weak, which you obviously are, then just complete the registration and let me into the goddam rooom. If you dare challenge me, I'll kill you. That's all I have to say, now let me in and fuck off." He was quickly registered an let into the room. He took a corner, faced the wall, and began to meditate until it was time to start.

"Shimatta Kakarotto, must you make those noises" Vegita was sick of Gokuh gnawing on his cotton candy. "Chill out Vegita, this stuff's good, you should try some. "Low class baka" Was all Vegita could reply. He just wante to see some fighting, even if the warriors were weak by his standards. The announcer took to the center of the fighting platform, eager to start. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 42nd Tournament of Saiya-jin arrival!!" The crowd, most of whom were drunk already, began yelling and cheering loudly. "Right now we will start to draw for the 64 positions open for this tournament. And here are the fighters!!" 

The fighters all started to process from the gates at the ends of the arena. One in particular caught Vegita's eye, and he started laughing hysterically. "Vegita, what's so funny?" Gokuh asked, with his mouth still full of cotton candy. "Oh Kakarotto, do you see the one with dark skin?" "Yeah." Gokuh said. "Well he is a dark saiya-jin, they don't fight, and have ridiculously low power levels, and are usually very smart and become scientists or something, what a joke. If they let him in, then this was a waste of time" Gokuh stopped eating his cotton candy for a secone and concentrated on him for a second. Suddenly it him like a frying pan over the head. But he kept it to himself. He wanted another chance to show up Vegita.

The fighters had all picked their numbers and were given slots in the brackets. The announcer continued, "First match, Spinachu vs. Tomatu.


End file.
